Sound processing may be performed to achieve a variety of different functionalities. Examples of such functionalities include bandwidth expansion, speaker identification, denoising, and so on.
Conventional approaches to sound processing, however, typically relied on hand-designed decompositions built of basic operations. Examples of such decompositions involve Fourier transforms, discrete cosine transforms, and least-squares solvers. As such, these conventional approaches could be time and labor intensive as well as rely on user generation of the hand-designed decompositions.